WO 02/082040 A2 discloses a “one-device” system for testing constituents in fluids. The collecting/test device of WO 02/082040 A2 comprises a collection/extraction area and a detection area. The collection extraction area comprises an absorbent pad which is used to collect a sample for testing. A cap is then placed over the collection/extraction area which is provided with pressure heads, which press sample material through micro-sample pores into the core of the collection/extraction area, from where the sample material eventually reaches the detection area.